If It Weren't For You
by inluvwitacullen
Summary: Bella, a simple servant, is stripped away from her one true love, the prince, Jacob Black in order to maintain peace throughout the kingdom. She makes a silent vow to herself to never speak again until she is reunited with her one love. Enter Edward... AH
1. Chapter 1

**First off I would like to make it clear that this is NOT a Jacob/Bella story. Although I mean no offense to Jacob lovers, I hate that boy with a passion. That taken into consideration no flames on Jacob's behalf, please. This is only the introduction to the story so it is short. DEAL WITH IT. I am putting this out to see what others think of my writing and if I suck or not so please review. Constructive critisism is welcome, but if anyone flames me I will be forced to take revenge..and it won't be pretty. Okay I need to make a few things clear before you read the story**

**1.This is set in the 1800's in a made up country to better suit the plot of the story**

**2.ALL HUMAN**

**3.Jacob and Bella are only 15**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight would I be sitting here talking to you?? ANSWER: HELL NO!!**

**Now..on with the story..**

--

Her voice was hushed and hurried. She was breathing heavily and tears were flooding her face. "Jacob, I love you." She was grasping his hands as if they were the only things keeping her in this world. She was broken. It felt as if someone had ripped out her heart. She loved him. He was her everything. 

"I love you too, Bella." His words conveyed his own desperation. Though they were simple and short, it showed everything-all he was feeling layed out for the world to see, yet only she would understand. They knew they were never to meet again. This was to be the last they ever saw of each other and there wasn't one damn thing they could do about it. Young and hopeless, they sat holding each other in the dead of night. In that dark and dreary room with only shadows and themselves for company. 

Bella was to be taken the next morning. Away from him forever, for she was a simple slave in the presence of a prince. Though they were in love, they could not marry. Royals did NOT marry commoners much less a slave. For this to happen would cause an uproar among the citizens of their country. Clearly seeing the relationship between Jacob and Bella, the King had taken immediate action and Bella was traded to a faraway country. Seeing as she was a slave- she had been sold to the King at the age of 12 in order to settle a debt between her family and his -Bella had no choice in the matter and would be removed from her love. They had done everything they could think of to stay together, but, alas, realized that their attempts were futile. To say goodbye, Bella snuck into Jacob's room, for the last time, for tomorrow she would be taken away and she dare not leave without her last goodbye. 

While she cried into his chest, he held her and wispered sweet nothings into her ear. It was all he could do. He could not promise that everything would be fine, because-_he knew_-they would not. So this was how it was. All night they stayed there. All night they cried. All night they held each other. All night they waited-waited for what was to come. 

--

**Please review and tell me what you think! I will try to update in the next couple of days, but, seeing as how I have to memorize an entire script ( I got lead role in our school's musical!! How amazing is that?/ in the next few days-my drama teacher is insane and is trying to get us off script in a week-that may not happen. I would really looove some pointers and maybe some ideas for the future plot if you have any so REVIEW and tell me what you think!! **_**please??**_


	2. Chapter 2

"We're here

**Chapter two..short I know, but deal with the length! If you had any idea how busy I am you sure as hell would not have spent your time writing this fanfiction so you better appreciate the effort! I would love to thank my beta, Child-Of-God13, for editing this story and giving me some advice. I would also like to recognize Rougue12158 for giving me the best review EVER! She officially gets a cyber-cookie! NOW ON WITH IT!!**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!**

"We're here." Bella was woken with a start at the sound of the man's voice. He was tall, skinny, and blonde. Very handsome. _Jasper_, she thought was his name.

Next to him sat a large very muscular man. He was larger than any person Bella had ever seen. At first she had been afraid of him, but later she realized that he had a very cheerful disposition. He, also, was very handsome. His name was Emmett.

They were two of her new owners. They were royalty and it was obvious-not only in their clothing but in their manners also. They were very polite and kind, but held themselves with an air of confidence and respect. Yes, they were definitely royalty.

Bella sat up straight and surveyed the land through the window in the side of the carriage. The vast landscape was beautiful. The sun was just setting on their third day of travel giving the surrounding land a red hue. She sat silently staring out the window. She would not say a word. She _had_ not said a word for three days, for she had made a promise to herself to never speak again until she was with the person she loved most. Just the thought of him sent a pang through her lifeless heart. She was devastated. She felt tears spring in her eyes, but dare not let them fall, no, they must not be seen by others. They must be kept for herself. _He _was the only one to ever see her cry and she would never shed another tear for anyone else.

Outside, the sound of the gate bridge opening and people going about their daily lives among the Cullen kingdom could be heard. They were inside the palace wall now and through the window Bella observed children playing, adults chastising said children, and people carrying about with their daily chores.

The men in the carriage had been observing her. For that split second they had seen the obvious sadness cross the young lady's features, but a moment later her face was void of all emotion and they thought they may have imagined it themselves. She continued to stare out of the window until the carriage gave a sudden jolt. Surprised, she took a sudden intake of breath. This had been the most they had heard from the young lady for three days. She had not even told them her name. She was beautiful in the eyes of both men, although she was dressed in servant's attire, her beauty was natural and she did not need royal garments for a person to see it. For three days they had been trying to get the woman to talk to them to be polite, but no conversation was exchanged. She would just stare out the window and ignore any questions they had for her. She wasn't trying to be rude, she just wouldn't-_couldn't_ speak.** (Just for your information, it kind of sounds like Jasper and Emmett like Bella, but they are already in love with Alice and Rosalie. The only reason they try and talk to her is because she is interesting-NOT because they are trying to court her. They are just trying to be a friend to her, nothing more.)**

The carriage driver came around to the side of the car in order to open the door for his passengers. Jasper was the first out of the car, followed quickly by Emmett. Unsure of what to do with herself, Bella sat in the buggy. Emmett peeked back into the car questioning Bella "Well, do you plan on staying in there all day or what?" He reached out his hand to Bella to help her up. Bella did not take it but stood and exited the carriage on her own. Outside was the largest mansion Bella had ever seen. She was amazed. Multiple stories tall, the structure held elegant carvings in the stone. It was lovely. A true castle. She had known her kingdom was not rich, but she did not know that such riches existed. Awed by the magnificent building, Bella stood gaping-mouth open.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" an unfamiliar voice said from behind her. It sounded as smooth as velvet, like music-the sweetest kind.** (BIG SUPRISE there. I know, but how else COULD you explain his voice?? If I put something else fans would get pissed and be all 'NO! EDWARD'S VOICE IS VELVET-Y AND...STUFF! LOSER! DO YOU KNOW **_**ANYTHING **_**ABOUT TWILIGHT??' and I like velvet so back off the cliché! It's a love-hate relationship for me. It's like I want them to fall in love and Edward be all 'I am so sexy you-don't-even-KNOW' and Bella be all 'my fantastic amazingly wonderful Greek god is so sexy you-don't-even-KNOW', but I also want some surprises! Who would want to read the same story over and over and over again (Twilight through Eclipse excluded, of course.) the only difference being the style and level of writing the author uses?? Seriously guys! GET SOME FREAKIN' ORIGINALITY DAMNIT!! Sorry about the rant guys... I needed something to vent out on...) **Apprehensively, she turned to examine the person who had created such a sound. Bronze hair gently swept to the side, deep green eyes, pale skin...all the things that classified beauty present in one human...**.**

All I have to say is review please, I would like to know what you think! Complements are great and all, but I would really love it if you guys actually told me how you think I'm doing, being new at this, I need to know if I suck or not, so feel free to say what's on your mind! THANKS!!

**-inluvwitacullen**


End file.
